Rise of Lord Dioxide (Movie)
Rise of Lord Dioxide (Previously Titled Dioxide: The Movie) is an Upcoming Film Based off before events Dreamkeepers Dioxide and some during events Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga. Director and writer this movie are Luis Sanchez Jr. This can be the second movie series of Dreamkeepers and maybe a First Live Action Film. By The Script, This movie was all about Birth of Lord Dioxide, Destruction of Sabbaton Towers, and Lord Dioxide taking over the world. The poster is not final. The Film's Release will be in 2019. Plot Turning to another script written by Luis Sanchez Jr. and Author of Dreamkeepers Dioxide. Production Early Development In Fall 2016, Luis Sanchez Jr. was announced a movie is based on Dreamkeepers Dioxide Comic Book to this is Lord Dioxide Solo Movie into a Live Action Film. The movie was setting the film around December 21st, 2016 from early development with Rheen Studios wants to develop "A First Dreamkeepers Live Action Film" into their contract between Bubble Films. Bubble Films has declined the Offer due to Superwarrior 3 is in trouble to a "Development Schedule". It was made from a "Dioxide" teaser to become a test of the movie on Early Development. It was Published on YouTube in January 2017 and a great rating with the Early Teaser. Development On March 11th, 2017, Luis was planned out with Papermation and setting the filming around March 19th, 2017. Videos are a success. But the release wasn't announced and it never did with the Based Comic did. From after of March, He wrote the script of "Rise of Lord Dioxide" as a New title and previous titled was "Transformation of Lord Dioxide". Luis wants to get the plans back to a Live Action Movie. He was Thought to make a rather universe of his Imposter Superhero Series. But as of the other Sci-Fi movies are good as well. The Development was work in process during based on a Comic book from Dreamkeepers Dioxide and others from Broken Unleashed. Several Months later, A Pre-Production was set and the script was finished, and the producers we're Making a Lord Dioxide Armor after the prototype was Built. David Lillie was finally putting license agreement with Luis has been accepted. The filming might be around early 2018 schedule to delays Imposter III filming schedule. The Lord Dioxide Suit was almost made from October 13th, 2017 and done it on October 21st, 2017. In his Twitter Account to sending his tweets, "The Lord Dioxide Screen Test" Has been confirmed the release will be in 2019. Other titles were made from a "Header", as you can see the references to the film's process. On January 6th, 2018, The Second Trailer was released on YouTube to Comes back online and some views were "decent" enough to make a Live Action Film. Gallery A Lord Dioxide Test costume.jpeg|Lord Dioxide Testing Armor Lord Dioxide Final Costume.jpeg|Lord Dioxide Final Costume References # Sabbaton Towers # Lord Dioxide Solo Movie # Dreamkeepers # Dreamkeepers Dioxide Comic Book # Dreamkeepers First Live Action! # Rheen Studios' First Comment for any Movies to make? External Links * Dioxide Teaser * The Rise of Lord Dioxide Trailer Category:Movies